Acquisition, preparation, and culturing of tissue and cells are a critical, time-consuming, and expensive aspect of skin-oriented research. The Tissue Culture Core will serve as an efficient, systematic, and cost-effective system dedicated to the procurement, processing, and culture of skin- derived tissue and cells. Five major services will be provided: 1) reliable source of skin from human cadavers, newborn foreskin, and mice skin, 2) purification of epidermal cells (keratinocytes, Langerhans cells, dendritic epidermal T cells) and dermal cells (fibroblasts, and endothelial cells), 3) cell cultures of these different cell types, 4) purchase and preparation of tissue culture reagents in bulk quantities, and 5) quality control to monitor for contamination and to insure the purity of cell populations. These services should considerably reduce the time and expense devoted to skin-related projects, and will provide Core Investigators with a higher quality of skin-derived tissues and cells.